De Strijd om het Labyrint
De Strijd om het Labyrint, is het vierde boek uit de Percy Jackson en de Olympiërs series geschreven door Rick Riordan. Dit verhaal gaat over Annabeth Chase die de queeste leidt om de uitvinder van het beruchte Labyrint te vinden die een rol speelt in een donker plot tegen het kamp. Verhaal Oriëntering Het boek begint met Percy Jackson die naar een nieuwe school gaat genaamd Goode High School, waar Paul Blofis, de vriend van Percy's moeder, lesgeeft. Op die school ontmoet hij Rachel Elizabeth Dare, een helderziende sterveling, die hij voor het eerst ontmoette bij de Hoover Dam in De Vloek van de Titaan. Tijdens de oriëntatie, rent Rachel plots weg naar de turnzaal. Percy volgt haar en ze vertelt hem dat er iets mis is met de twee cheerleaders, Tammi en Kelli. De twee cheerleaders onthullen zichzelf en zeggen dat ze empousai zijn. Percy slaagt en doodt Tammi maar Kelli verdwijnt in een vuurstoot. Helaas zien Paul Blofis en een paar andere sterfelijken dit incident gebeuren en dwingt hij Percy en Rachel te ontsnappen via een kapot raam. Ze rennen beiden naar buiten waar Annabeth staat te wachten. Rachel verlaat Percy en vertelt haar dat hij haar alles zal vertellen als hij tijd heeft. Dan gaan Percy en Annabeth samen op weg naar het kamp. Aankomen in het Kamp link=https://www.google.be/search?q=mrs oleary|frame|left|Mrs.O'LearyNadat ze aankomen in het kamp, besluit Annabeth te gaan praten met Clarisse La Rue over iets geheims, en ze laat Percy alleen door het kamp wandelen. Hij stopt aan de arena waar hij een reusachtige helhond genaam Mrs. O'Leary ziet. Hij probeert haar te doden maar word gestopt door Quintus, de nieuwe zwaardmeester die vertelt dat Mrs. O'Leary zijn huisdier is. Chiron onderbreekt hun conversatie en neemt Percy mee naar Grover Underwood. Hij leidt hem naar een open plek waar de Raad van de Gespleten Oudsten word gehouden en hij zet hem naast Annabeth, Clarisse en een wenende nimf, Juniper, die blijkt Grover's vriendinnetje te zijn. De raad beslist dat Grover maar één week krijgt om Pan te vinden, de verloren God van het Wild. Anders zal zijn zoekers licentie ingetrokken worden. De vergadering wordt gesloten en Percy rent snel weg om zijn cabine te kuisen voor de cabine inspectie. Als hij de Poseidon cabine bereikt, ziet hij zijn halfbroer Tyson, die aan het opruimen is. Tyson knuffelt hem en toont hem zijn gerepareerde schild dat vorige winter brak tijdens zijn gevecht met de mantiore. Later die nacht heeft Percy slaapproblemen. Hij realiseert dat de kamer aan het gloeien is met een zwak blauw licht dat uit de zoutwater fontein van zijn vader komt die hij vorige winter kreeg van hem. Daar omheen ziet hij een regenboog-achtig licht dat duidelijk een Iris-bericht is. Hij gooit een drachme in de mist en het glinstert totdat het figuur van Nico di Angelo tevoorschijn komt en duidelijk word. Nico praat met een geest en vraagt of er een manier is om Bianca di Angelo terug te brengen tot leven. De geest antwoordt dat het mogelijk is maar dat het alleen lukt met een ruil - een ziel voor een ziel. Het visioen verdwijnt voordat Percy de tijd heeft om nog een drachme te gooien. In zijn hoofd heeft hij een huiverwekkende gedachte dat Nico hem zou komen opzoeken. De volgende morgen, tijdens eens spel ontworpen door Quintus, worden Annabeth en Percy aangevallen door drie reuzeschorpioenen. Ze vinden een plaats om zich te verstoppen en zitten gedrukt tussen twee keien. Ze merken dat er een ingang is naar een tunnel. Wanneer ze terug tevoorschijn komen, is het onthuld dat ze een ingang hebben gevonden naar het Labyrint, een magisch ondergronds doolhof, onder Zeus' Vuist waar binnenin het hart van het kamp ligt. Annabeth vertelt dat het mogelijk is dat Luke een invasie route aan het plannen is. In het Labyrint Annabeth leidt de queeste en vertrekt met Percy, Grover en Tyson om Daedalus te zoeken, de creëerder van het doolhof. Als de groep in het thumb|Percydooldoolhof stapt, verwart het hen door de muren te verschuiven, de doorgangen te verkleinen en uitgangen en ingangen te sluiten. Ze maken het tot een kamer met een Romeinse bouwstijl waar ze de god Janus vinden. Hij biedt Annabeth een sleutel aan die de sleutel is tot één van de deuren achter hem. Hij dwingt haar een keuze te maken totdat ze gered worden door de Koningin van Olympus, Hera. Ze vertelt hen dat ze alleen Annabeth's keuze vertraagd en dat de echte reden voor haar bezoek was om hen een wens aan te bieden. Annabeth wenst voor een weg die het Labyrint navigeert. Hera antwoordt dat ze wenst voor iets dat ze al gekregen heeft en ze verdwijnt. Ze verlaten de kamer en komen uit in een gevangenis waar ze besluiten de oude Honderdhandige, Briares, te redden van Kampê. De groep probeert Briares te overtuigen om mee te ge gaan met hen maar de Honderdhandige werd zo ontwaardigd gedurende die vele jaren in gevangenschap dat hij weigert. De groep kan niets anders doen dan hem te verlaten en ze stappen verder het doolhof in. Terwijl ze in het Labyrint zijn, zegt Percy dat hij dromen heeft over Daedalus en hoe hij ziet dat de zoon van Daedalus, Icarus, sterft en hoe hij zijn neef Perdix dood. De Drievoudige G Boerderij Het viertal komt Nico di Angelo tegen in de Drievoudige G Boerderij. Percy maakt een deal met Geryon om Percy en zijn vrienden (inclusief Nico) vrij te laten als ze de tafels van de vleesetende paarden kuisen. Percy keert succesvol terug en ziet zijn vrienden gebonden. Geryon herinnert Percy ervan dat hij niet zwoer op de Rivier Styx en daardoor is de deal ongeldig is. Percy verslaat Geryon door een pijl te schieten -begeleid door Hera - door zijn lichaam en zijn drie harten te raken. Nico weigert om mee te gaan met de groep en ze roepen de geest van Bianca di Angelo erbij en ze zegt dat ze Percy het Iris-bericht heeft gestuurd over Nico's plannen. Bianca vraagt Nico om Percy te vergeven en dat haar dood niet zijn schuld was. Ze geeft haar laatste woord en waarschuwt hen over de Zwakte van kinderen van Hades (het vergeven van iemand) voordat ze verdwijnt. Nico weigert nog steeds om mee te gaan met Percy en zijn vrienden en Eurytion biedt hem aan om bij hem te blijven voor een tijdje. Naar de Smederijen van Hephaestus thumb|left|HephaestusEurytion biedt hen ook aan om hen te helpen met Hephaestus te vinden, die hen kan helpen om een weg te vinden doorheen Daedalus zijn werkplaats door hen een spinnenmachine te geven die hen zal leiden naar de god van de smeedkunsten. Eens ze terug in het Labyrint zijn, komen ze oog in oog te staan met een Sfinx. Dan ontmoeten ze Hephaestus, die hen vertelt dat hij alles zal onthullen wat ze willen weten over Daedalus als ze erachterkomen wie degenen zijn die alle smederijnen in Berg St. Helens binnenvallen en waarom. De vier gaan richting de smederijen totdat Grover een aanwezigheid van Pan voelt. De vier splitsen op, Grover gaat samen met Tyson op zoek naar Pan en Percy en Annabeth gaan verder met hun queeste. Percy en Annabeth ontdekken wie de wezens zijn die Hephaestus' smederijen binnenvallen en gebruiken. Als ze het gebied doorzoeken, word Percy gespot door Telekhines en hij wordt gedwongen om met hen te vechten. Hij vertelt Annabeth dat ze moet wegrennen en naar Hephaestus moet gaan. Tot Percy's grote verbazing, kust Annabeth hem omdat ze gelooft dat hij kan gedood worden. Hij gebruikt water uit zichzelf om de monsters te verslaan maar de resulterende explosie zorgt ervoor dat hij naar de lucht geschoten word en hij verliest het bewustzijn. Calypso Wanneer Percy weer bij bewustzijn is, vindt hij zichzelf op een spookeiland genaamd Ogygia. Percy onmoet een meisje genaamd Calypso die op het eiland woont en de dochter is van de Titaan Atlas. Hij voelt een onmiddellijke aantrekking tot haar en ze wordt verliefd op Percy en biedt hem een keuze aan -om met haar te blijven en onsterfelijk te worden of om te vertrekken om zijn vrienden te helpen. Ze geeft Percy tijd om te beslissen. Hephaestus bezoekt hem dan en legt uit aan Percy wat er echt is gebeurd in Berg St. Helens. Hij bemerkt dat de energie die Percy had ontketend een aardbeving heeft veroorzaakt die misschien Typhon heeft opgewekt en Percy's vastberadenheid om terug naar de wereld te keren aan het wankelen is. Hephaestus geeft Percy echter een tip over hoe ze het doolhof moeten navigeren en hij verdwijnt in een vuurkolom. Percy maakt zijn beslissing en besluit om het te vertellen aan Calypso wanneer de dag aanbreekt. Calypso is echter niet verbaasd over zijn beslissing. Voordat hij vertrekt, geeft ze hem een takje Moonlace om in Manhattan te planten voor haar. Ze zendt hem terug naar het kamp door hem een magisch vlot te geven en als hij reis door de zee kan hij het niet helpen dan te denken dat zij altijd de grootste "wat als" zou zijn. Terug naar het Labyrint Percy keert terug naar het kamp en hij ziet dat er niemand in het kamp is. Hij benadert het amfitheater waar hij ziet dat zijn doodskleed verbrand word en iedereen van het kamp is daar aanwezig. Hij ziet dat Annabeth weer terug is en maakt zich bekend. Iedereen is opgelucht om Percy weer terug te zien. Percy vertelt Chiron en Annabeth over zijn plan nadat hij de tip van Hephaestus begrijpt en dat hij en Annabeth op zoek moeten gaan naar de enigste persoon die hen doorheen het Labyrint kan leiden: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Het trio gaat terug naar het Labyrint en gaan op zoek naar de werkplaats van Daedalus en naar Grover en Tyson. Rachel onthult hoe ze het thumb|Rachel Elizabeth Darejuiste pad kan zien -als een zwakke helderheid op de grond. Ze worden plotseling gevangen door Luke's troepen en worden naar de arena van Antaeus gebracht, de zoon van Poseidon en Gaia, waar ze Luke zien en de rest van zijn troepen. Het wordt duidelijk dat Luke weet dat de arena een deel van het pad is en om te slagen, biedt hij Antaeus een amusement aan in de vorm van een gladiatore gevecht. Omdat ze dezelfde erfenis bezitten door hun vader, is Antaeus geïnteresseerd in Percy. Percy moet vechten in de arena tegen een andere halfbloed genaamd Ethan Nakamura. Hoewel Percy in staat is om hem te doden, weigert Percy om Ethan te doden. Dit staat Antaeus niet aan en in zijn woede gaat hij een gevecht aan met Percy zelf. Door bedrog en verstand is Percy in staat om Antaeus te verslaan. Luke beveelt zijn troepen om hen te verslaan maar Percy gebruikt de Stygian Ijs Fluit die hij van Quintus kreeg en hij roept Mrs. O'Leary. De drie ontsnappen samen met Ethan maar als ze ver genoeg van de arena zijn, verlaat Ethan hen. De groep bereiken wat later Daedalus' werkplaats waar ze Quintus vinden, die onthuld dat hij Daedalus is. Ze praten met hem maar ontdekken alleen dat hoewel hij medelijden heeft met Percy en het kamp, toch zijn beslissing heeft genomen om Luke te helpen en hem het magische item heeft gegeven om de weg door het Labyrint te vinden - Ariadne's draad. Hun conversatie wordt onderbroken wanneer Kelli de empousa, Koning Minos - Daedalus' grootste vijand en de geest die alsof deed dat hij Nico hielp - en andere kwade troepen die Nico aan een touw mee slepen. Daedalus, het trio en Nico vechten met de monsters en Mrs. O'Leary komt tevoorschijn en helpt hen. Daedalus zegt tegen de vier om te ontsnappen en ze vluchten naar de menselijke wereld door middel van zijn verbeterde metalen vleugels. Rachel is in staat om hen snel weer naar het Labyrint te rijden. Ze bereiken een tunnel die volgens Percy de ingang is naar het paleis van de Titanen. Hij gaat alleen naar binnen omdat hij vreest voor de veiligeid van zijn vrienden. Binnen vindt hij een gouden sarcofaag en is geschokt om te zien dat niet Kronos maar Luke in de sarcofaag ligt. Percy denkt dat Kronos zich met Luke versmolten heeft Hij blijft lang genoeg om te zien dat Ethan het paleis betreed en een belofte maakt aan Kronos om trouw te blijven terwijl wat Telekhines Kronos' zeis vast houden. Kronos wordt wakker en Percy probeert weg te lopen van hem maar Kronos stopt hem op tijd. Plotseling gooit Rachel een kam in het gezicht van de Titaan. Luke roept van pijn, maar Kronos herwint zijn controle maar als Nico hem afleid, zijn die vier in staat om te ontsnappen. De Verloren God thumb|left|PanNa hun vlucht hebben Percy en Annabeth een discussie over Luke. Percy vertelt haar dat Luke compleet slecht is geworden maar Annabeth weigert dit te geloven omdat ze Luke zag wenen wanneer Rachel hem raakte met haar kam. Percy gaat praten met Rachel maar is verbijsterd als hij Grover's kap op de grond ziet liggen. De kap ligt naast de ingang van een tunnel en de vier gaan verder. Daar vinden ze Tyson en een bewusteloze Grover. Ze besluiten om Grover te wekken en samen betreden ze Pan's laatste rustplaats, Carlsbad Caverns, dat gelegen is onder New Mexico. De god vraagt Grover om iedereen te laten weten dat Pan echt dood is omdat zijn domein te beschadigd was om te redden. Grover weigert maar stemt tenslotte in. Pan richt zich op elk van hen behalve Nico. Pan lost tenslotte op en een kleine krul van witte mist gaat elk van de zes binnen maar Grover krijgt het grootste deel. Ze maken het uit het Labyrint en Rachel vertelt Percy dat haar vader een erg rijke projectontwikkelaar is wat duidelijk maakt waarom ze in staat was om hen zo snel terug in het Labyrint te krijgen en waarom ze zich schuldig voelde over Pan's overlijden. Percy zegt dat het niet haar schuld is en later vliegen de drie kampers met Nico terug naar het kamp met behulp van pegasi. Terugkeren naar het Kamp De vier maken het terug naar het kamp om te zien hoe het kamp zich klaarmaakt voor de oorlog. Percy en Chiron zijn in staat om te praten voordat Kronos' leger explodeert uit het Labyrint. De kampers, samen met de nimfen en Chiron, doen hun best om de troepen van de vijand buiten te houden. Daedalus, Mrs. O'Leary en Briares komen tevoorschijn en het blijkt dat het kamp gered is maar plots verschijnt Kampê uit het Labyrint. De kansen zijn erg klein totdat Grover paniek ontketend, een geschenk van Pan, en de troepen van de vijand trekken zich terug naar het Labyrint. De halfgoden weten dat de mosters vlug zullen terugkomen en ze starten met het hervormen van de groepen . Daedalus maakt de keuze om zijn leven te beëindigen, dus verdwijnt ook het Labyrint, zodat het kamp veilig is. Voordat hij sterft, geeft hij Annabeth een slanke zilverkleurige laptop die al zijn ideeën en nota's bevat waarvan hij nooit de kans had om ze voort te zetten. Nico laat hem vrij en het Labyrint is verwoest. Het kamp is gered. Tegen het einde van de zomer, krijgen Percy en Annabeth de opdracht om de rest van de profetie te onthullen. Plotseling verschijnt Hera en ze thumb|Nico di Angelobeledigen haar allebei door te zeggen dat ookal ze de godin van de familie is, ze alleen geeft om de perfecte families. Hera antwoordt dat ze deze belediging niet zal vergeten en ze verdwijnt. Later, na het avondeten, vindt hij Nico die probeert het kamp te verlaten. Nico verontschuldigt zich voor zijn kinderachtige gedrag tegenover Percy en Percy vergeeft het hem. Percy biedt Nico een plaats in het kamp aan maar Nico weigert en zegt dat hij nergens thuishoort dan bij de dood. Percy laat hem vertrekken en weet dat Nico zijn eigen weg moet vinden. Percy gaat terug naar huis om zijn vijftiende verjaardag te vieren met zijn moeder, Paul en Tyson. Poseidon is ook aanwezig op Percy's verjaardag en Percy legt hem alles uit. Poseidon vertelt hem dat hij zijn favoriete zoon is en geeft hem een zanddollar voordat hij vertrekt. Nico verschijnt plotseling en beweert dat hij een manier heeft gevonden om Kronos te verslaan. Percy merkt hoe weemoedig Nico kijkt naar het verjaardagseten en Percy biedt hem het eten aan en een gesprek. Profetie Deze profetie werd gegeven aan Annabeth Chase. "Daal af in de doolhof in het eindeloos zwart , Bevrijdt de doden, de verlorene, hem met het verraderlijke hart. Slaag of sneuvel door geestenkoning's hand Het kind van Athena houd niet langer stand. Vernietigd met de laatste adem van een held zo groot, En verliest een geliefde aan erger dan de dood. Ontrafelen van de Profetie # Annabeth en haar groep gaan naar het Labyrint.' # Nico wekt de doden op, Ethan Nakamura werkt na dat Percy hem redde, samen met Kronos. De verlorene is Pan # Nico noemt zichzelf de Koning der Geesten tijdens het gevecht in Daedalus zijn werkplaats en kiest ervoor om het leven van Percy en Annabeth te redden. # Daedalus is een zoon van Athena, en hij sneuvelt na eeuwen geleefd te hebben # Daedalus sterft om het Labyrint te vernietigen (ze zijn beide verbonden met elkaar). # Luuk, een vriend van Annabeth, geeft zijn lichaam als een gastheer voor Kronos. Hoofdstukkenlijst #'''I Battle the Cheerleading Squad #'The Underworld Sends Me a Prank Call' #'We Play Tag with Scorpions' #'Annabeth Breaks the Rules' #'Nico Buys Happy Meals for the Dead' #'We Meet the God with Two Faces' #'Tyson Leads a Jailbreak' #'We Visit the Demon Dude Ranch' #'I Scoop Poop' #'We Play the Game Show of Death' #'I Set Myself on Fire' #'I Take a Permanent Vacation' #'We Hire a New Guide' #'My Brother Duels Me to the Death' #'We Steal Some Slightly Used Wings' #'I Open a Coffin' #'The Lost God Speaks' #'Grover Causes a Stampede' #'The Council Gets Cloven' #'My Birthday Party Takes a Dark Turn' Personages Hoofdpersonages *Percy Jackson - Hoofdpersonage (zoon van Poseidon), helpt Annabeth met haar queeste in het labyrint. Percy wordt op het einde van het boek de eigenaar van Mrs. O'Leary, de helhond. *Annabeth Chase - Dochter van Athena. Annabeth ontvangt de queeste van het Orakel en wordt de eigenaar van Daedalus' laptop op het einde van het boek. *Rachel Elizabeth Dare - Een sterveling die door de Mist kan zien. Ze is ook bevriend met Percy. *Grover Underwood - Een Sater, en ook Percy's vriend. Hij haat ondergrondse plaatsen. Hij wordt na Pan's dood, de God van het Wild en is de Gekozene van Pan. Grover ontvangt ook de roep van Pan nadat hij stierf om Luke en zijn leger bang te maken. *Juniper - Boomnimf en het vriendinnetje van Grover. *Tyson - Een vriendelijke Cycloop die de halfbroer van Percy is. *Daedalus - Zoon van Athena, uitvinder en creëerder van het Labyrint. Op het einde is het onthuld dat Quintus in werkelijkheid Daedalus is en pleegt zelfmoord om Luke en zijn leger te stoppen in het Labyrint omdat het Labyrint verbonden is met zijn levenskracht. *Nico di Angelo - Zoon van Hades en broer van Bianca di Angelo. In het vorige boek zei hij tegen Percy dat Bianca's dood zijn schuld was maar in het Labyrint vergeeft hij het hem. *Luke Castellan - Zoon van Hermes. Wordt de gastheer van Kronos op het einde van het boek. *Kronos - Herrijst op het einde van het boek en bezit Luke. Monsters *Tyson - Percy's halfbroer en een goede Cycloop. *Briares - de enigste overblijvende Hekatonkheires oftewel Honderdhandige. *Kampê - de oude cipier van de oude Cyclopen *Telekhines *Sfinx *Geryon *Empousai - Tammi en Kelli Doden *Tammi - Gestoken door Percy. *Geryon - Gedood door Percy in een duel door middel van een pijl en boog. *Antaeus - Gestoken door Percy. *Pan - Verdwenen door beschadiging van zijn gebied. *Kelli - Gestoken door Annabeth. *Lee Fletcher - Zoon van Apollo *Castor - Zoon van Dionysus/ Mr.D, gedood door een vijandelijke halfbloed *Daedalus - Hij had Nico's vrijlatings- geest. Zijn dood betekende de verwoesting van het Labyrint. Gallerij vernieuwde cover.jpg|Vernieuwde Cover spaans.jpg|Spaanse Cover portugeesee.jpg|Portugeese Cover originele cover.jpg|Originele Cover italia.jpg|Italiaanse Cover dutch.jpg|Nederlandse Cover duitsdd.jpg|Duitse Cover britischd.jpg|Britse Cover britisch new cover.jpg|Vernieuwde Britse Cover